


Begin Again in Harlem

by Katasumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katasumi/pseuds/Katasumi
Summary: 他对此供认不讳。对他们拥有时间、他们拥有力量、他们值得拥有最辉煌的时刻供认不讳，收音机咕咕作响，收音机嘎嘎作响，收音机滔滔不绝，让我们问问它，今天又有什么新闻？有人爱你依然，他们相爱依然。





	Begin Again in Harlem

**1.0 Bourbon**

“你想唱歌。”卢娜注视着哈利说道，银灰色的眼睛里倒映着酒吧昏暗迷离、不断旋转的灯光，以及眼前这个看上去相当颓废的男人。他有着一头蓬勃的黑发，发质很好，因此连带着黑发也染上了打转着的灯光的色彩——暗紫、墨绿、靛蓝，这些冷色调在发尾延续着各自短暂的、如同蜉蝣般的生命。

哈利摇头，歪在狭小沙发的另一侧，右手缓慢地挪动着装着波本酒液的玻璃杯，杯壁到杯底是对称的楔型切割，把光线切碎成一小粒一小粒钻石的模样。

“上去吧，去唱歌。”卢娜的微笑和哈利眼前的幻影相叠，他听见她重复道，“你想唱歌。”

你想唱歌。

是不为谁而作、不为谁而唱的歌。

在没有其他相识的酒吧、在哈林区115大街转角最不起眼的一家地下酒吧、在夜晚九点二十二分的纽约，上去唱歌。

哈利站在狭小的台上，握紧了话筒，嘴唇都能感受到话筒冰冷的网状金属触感，下面是涌动着的、如同中部平原的冬种麦浪向上翻涌到北部春日麦穗的人群，没人在意台上唱歌的是谁，没人在意究竟唱的哪一首歌，他们沉浸在自己的世界里，世界像是由无数小世界汇聚而成的结晶——里面或许有偷偷溜出家门的青少年（年轻、叛逆、青春是最好的资本），或许会有与情妇难l舍l难l分的白领（趁着对方的丈夫在墨西哥出差）、也肯定存在着像他一样流浪在纽约的异乡人。

“你发现自己身处地铁（So you find yourself at this subway）

当你的世界被包裹时（When your world in a bag by your side）

似乎是个不错的方式（And all at once it seemed like a good way）

你知道这是生命的尽头（You realized it's the end of your life）

这是它的意义”（For what it's worth）

他开口了，低沉、却有着难以言喻的悲伤和温柔，歌声在人潮中流淌，横穿荷尔蒙构筑的纽约之夜，流转于四散的斑斓之中，他的鞋跟有节奏地敲击着搭建高台的木板——

哈利闭上了眼睛，放任自己沉醉。

**2.0[《A Step You Can't Take Back》](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28747434)**

**“For what it's worth.”**

德拉科从琥珀色酒液上方抬头，恍忽间听到了这句，他愣神，此刻的他像是被隔离在了人群组成的、遥远的星河之外，全世界、全宇宙只剩下这个歌声、这些歌词——无意义的字母们被重新排列，组成了意义非凡的单词和句子，它们霸占了他的脑海，在每个神经元颤栗，上百亿个神经元的振颤引发了一场颅内海啸——

这是他寻找的声音。

不是这首，德拉科烦躁地切换电台，一首充满弹舌的下l流l口水情歌被另一首悲伤蓝调取代，他拆开一个随手买的新专辑塞进CD机，被爆炸的鼓点前奏再一次强l奸l了耳朵，橙黄色的迈凯伦被堵在了马路中央，纽约今日的交通也是一如往日般处于瘫痪的状态，德拉科反手把专辑扔出车外，车流缓慢地向前移动，不知道是谁的车轮碾压过专辑的透明外壳，发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的难听声响，伴随着此起彼伏的车鸣，丝毫不逊色于刚才的歌声们。

他把车停在了霍斯曼中学外边，现在是斯科皮放学的时候，教学楼的外层有着镜子般亮色的涂层，少年们像是从地面蔓延到天际。德拉科在成双成对的青少年中里看到了背着书包的、显得孤零零的斯科皮，他的儿子有着超脱同龄人的成熟，自从阿斯托利亚四年前过世后，斯科皮就越来越孤僻，他的房间就仿佛是他的世界一般，他把自己封闭在堡垒之中，德拉科对此束手无策，他是一位不善于沟通的父亲，即便他已经当了十三年的父亲了。

斯科皮一声不吭地打开车门坐到后座上，“今天怎么样？”德拉科问道，从后视镜里观察着斯科皮，对方简短地说了句“还好”，继续看着车窗外——外头的景色一成不变，对话一如预想般的短小，德拉科的胸口像有巨石压阵，他把视线从后视镜上收回，启动了车，“今天带你去工作室看看吧。”这听上去很像在讨好自己的孩子，但他没有选择中央公园动物园、忘记了百老汇最近正在上演《狮子王》（上次的《歌剧魅影》排演他也同样没抽空去看），斯科皮倒是没有明面上拒绝自己的父亲，他的沉默等于答应了德拉科的邀约。

很快德拉科就发现这是一个算不上太正确的决定，在寸土寸金的纽约拥有一个自己的工作室（还是在曼哈顿），这本身值得夸耀，然而开启工作模式的德拉科无比严苛、不近人情，在他看到自己的合作伙伴布雷斯在上班期间碌碌无为、喝着阿芙佳朵（拉花是落败的蔷薇）和潘西讨论着哪种品牌的咖啡豆最为香醇的时候，他把一张封面像是致敬安迪·沃霍尔那金宝汤罐头的、不知道是哪位新人的demo拿起，德拉科数不清金宝汤罐头的数量究竟是三十二还是六十四，他把它拍在办公桌上，出于滑力，专辑离弦似的飞了出去，落在了布雷斯的脚下，这位黑人男子收敛了笑容，沉默地看着德拉科，“这是流行？”德拉科向下拍了一下桌子，掌心火辣辣的生疼，“这是垃圾！”

“德拉科，这是流行。”潘西把专辑捡起来放在德拉科手边，“你不能因为自己一个人的审美让整个公司走下坡路。”

“我的审美？这个公司不是因为我的审美才建立起来的吗？”德拉科讥讽地笑了起来，灰蓝色的眼睛像是在燃烧，“现在你们来怪我的审美让公司止步不前？”他拿起专辑抵在潘西的手臂上，“行，我离开，我把股份全部转让掉，公司现在属于你们，皆大欢喜。”

布雷斯抽走德拉科手里那张已经出现了好几道裂痕的金宝汤罐头样式专辑，“上帝知道你吃了什么炸药，你自从……”布雷斯没有继续讲，“德拉科，给自己放个假吧。”他说着替潘西理了一下有了些褶皱的衣领，“我们等你回来。”

德拉科用余光寻找斯科皮，却发现不知道什么时候他的儿子已经不在办公室里了，他把浑身的锋芒收了起来，挫败、沮丧，以及刚才喷发的怒意的残留，“抱歉。”他揉了一把自己的头发，后脑勺下方本来扎着的一根短短的马尾松了开来，铂金色落满他的双肩，他显得有些憔悴，“你说得对，我是该休息休息了。”他顿了顿，“但是我坚持——我的审美没有错。如果公司要继续生产垃圾，那我会走人。”

他去茶水间倒了杯温水润喉，在最外边那间会客室的草绿色布艺沙发上看到了斯科皮，他看上去像是在玩着手机，但是目光却是涣散的，德拉科在他身边坐下，把水杯放在茶几上，“要不要喝水？”他问斯科皮，“茶水间还有橙汁。”

“不用。”斯科皮把手机揣回兜里，“回家吧。”

德拉科很想知道以前阿斯托利亚是怎么和斯科皮沟通的，而转眼间离阿斯托利亚离开他们已经四年了，他把头靠在方向盘上，叹了一口气，目送着斯科皮进门、再关门，他们的家门紧紧合着，就如同他的儿子永远不对他敞开的心门一样。

去哪里喝一杯吧，德拉科决定，随便开到哪里，随便哪个酒吧，随便哪个牌子的酒，虽然酒精过后该解决的还是得解决，但是短暂的麻痹自我也是一种暂时性的解脱。

从引领音乐改革的最初到人人都说他过时的现在，不过十年之虞，二十四岁到三十四岁，从青年到中年，时间在流逝，潮流在变化，就好像纸质书籍逐渐被电子阅读取代、酒吧艳l遇更迭为交友软件、格莱美每年都有最佳新人......好像不过眨眼须臾，他就被遗忘在了时代背后。

**Again, again.**

一次又一次的反复。

**For what it's worth.**

这是它的意义。

**“For what it's worth.”**

德拉科推开酒杯，从吧台转椅上起身，在扭动的人潮里挣扎得如同一条碧古鱼，他问着自己，这是不是皮格马利翁效应？这是不是对于身逢绝境的自己的最大救赎？这是不是上帝在告诉你，你期望着什么，你就会得到什么，得到的就是自己的期望？他在昏暗、暧昧的灯光下看到了闭着眼睛唱歌的哈利，再普通不过的衣着上倒映着宛若哥特教堂彩绘玻璃折射后的光芒—— 

**“光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。生命在他里头，这生命就是人的光。”［1］**

**3.0 Grammy**

哈利的手挣了挣，铂金色头发的男人依旧桎梏着他的手腕，“抱歉，请问您到底有什么事？”他问道，他们保持着这个尴尬又容易让人浮想联翩的姿势移动到了偏僻一点的酒吧散台，德拉科微微放松了力道，整了整领带坐了下来。

“我要签下你。”德拉科说，“签合约。”所有本该有的社交礼仪、本该走的签约流程在此刻都化为一戳即破的泡沫，他说不清此刻酒精作祟的程度究竟是十之一二，还是十有八九，但是德拉科确认无疑，这是他想要的声音。

哈利不置一词，借助着散台暗而迷离的光线打量着德拉科，把眼镜从口袋中拿出，用袖口擦了两下，戴回鼻梁，“我不是从灰狗巴士上下来的女人——或是男人。”他终于在这场微妙的拉锯战中找回了自己的主导权，“祝您夜晚愉快。”

“我手下的人拿过十次格莱美。”德拉科挑眉，饶有兴致地看着哈利，“一次最佳原创影视音乐，两次年度制作，三次最佳新人，四次最佳流行演唱专辑。”

“啊哈，真巧，我也是。”哈利回敬，“我拿过十次最佳福音（基督教相关）。”他低头注视着德拉科，湖绿色的眼睛里有些许愠怒，“空话谁都会说，以及，恕不奉陪。”

德拉科给手机解锁，把脸书中上传过格莱美奖杯的页面递到了哈利的面前（幸好潘西有好好经营这个账号），“这是我工作室的主页，希望我也能看到你的十次最佳福音照片。”

“……”哈利很想穿越回去带走刚才自说自话的自己，即便在这样的灯光下，德拉科还是能看到他的脸庞泛红，他极其轻地笑了一声，伸出了手，“德拉科·马尔福。”

“哈利·波特。刚才——抱歉。”哈利的视线瞥向了别处，再一次坐了下来，皮革沙发上刚才凹陷的一小部分尚未恢复到之前的样子，重又塌了下去，他握住了德拉科的手，“所以现在这些奖杯怎么样了？”

“出手了。”德拉科尽力忽视哈利脸上一闪而过的错愕，“一两百美元一个，不值钱。”他说，“旧的不去，新的不来，只要人还在，山姆大叔就会给你拱手贡上下一个。”口气轻飘飘的，仿佛在说这是十个百事可乐易拉罐，一个空罐一美分。

他们谈起了鲍勃·迪伦，又跳转到了兰迪·纽曼，他们轻哼起羊毛衫乐队的歌，间歇穿插小红莓乐队的那几首摇滚乐，他们在波本中踏入遥远的大西洋彼岸，海风与夜晚、月光和沙滩、星辉连同粼粼的水纹将他们席卷，在喝完第三杯波本的时候，哈利从皮革沙发上跳起来，“糟了！”他揉着本就不算整齐的头发，“我忘记了卢娜！”他扭头对着德拉科解释，“是陪我一起来的朋友。”说着拿出了手机，页面推送了最新的消息，是卢娜在半个小时前发过来的：

“祝夜晚顺利！”卢娜还附上了他和德拉科的一张照片，他们的头靠得极近，那是一个对视，从旁人的角度看既缱绻又亲密，像是有火花在两人之间流窜，而他们是导体，交汇的眼神形成电流纵横的公路，哈利手一哆嗦，手机被扔在了沙发上，他一瞬间清醒了很多，德拉科看了他一眼，把手机拿了过去，对着照片吹了声口哨，“拍得不错，值得一个荷赛金奖。”

“所以，考虑一下我的提议。”他们从酒吧走了出来，早秋还在挽留未尽的夏日，夜晚的风还残留着些许闷热，但又的的确确带着一些凉意，哈利前额的头发被晚风吹了起来，露出了好看的额头——如果不算额头上那个闪电型伤疤，还算是相当光洁的。

哈利注意到了德拉科那停留在他额头几秒的视线，咧嘴笑了笑，“很酷，对不对？都不用纹身。”他们沿着洛克公园（也在155大街，离酒吧不远）的绿篱围栏散步，不远处传来篮球与地面接触的声音——“砰、砰、砰”——是白天淹没于喧嚣、夜晚昂首归来的街头篮球——也是活力的象征。

德拉科没有问伤疤的来源，人总有各式各样的、只属于自己的秘密，“考虑什么？真的要签合同？”哈利稍稍抬头，对着路灯哈气——这个季节是看不见只属于冬天的白雾的，他转头对着德拉科笑了起来，德拉科有一瞬的恍惚，“我明天就要回英国了。除非你有什么理由——能让我退掉机票。”

“明天去我的工作室一趟，带上你的demo，我的合伙人会同意我的决定——毕竟我从不出错。”德拉科的手指蜷曲在身体两侧，“如果他不认同我的决定，你的改签费我出——不用，你回去以后可以直接退掉机票，他绝不会不同意，任何费用都可以找我报销。”

“我没有demo——”哈利沉吟，“我只有我的吉他。”

“那就带上你的吉他。”德拉科说。

他们走到了地铁的入口，哈利向德拉科道别，德拉科目送着他进入黑黝黝的、犹如哥斯拉之腹的地铁口，台阶没有尽头，一层又一层向下通往地下世界，他呼吸急促、胸膛起伏，他踟蹰、他冲动，他生怕这是末章，他冲着这个黑洞入口大喊——德拉科发誓自己从没有这么不在意自己被别人怎么看待过：

“波特！刚才拿你手机的时候我把电话号码存在你手机里了！记得打我电话！”

下一刻他的手机发出了消息到达的“叮咚”声音，哈利给他回复了一个宛若上世纪九十年代才有的表情，“：）”

这个疤头。德拉科靠在电线杆上（这时候以洁癖著称的德拉科丝毫不在意这根电线杆经历过什么了），唇角勾了起来，弧度和天上的那轮新月如出一辙。

**4.0[《No One Else Like You》](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28747426)**

哈利是陪同金妮一起来的纽约。 

一个业界相当有名气的、位于纽约的工作室邀请金妮录制下个季度会发行的新歌，如果录制顺利、专辑上市之后受到好评的话，她将会有一个环美的live巡演。

正如同每一个初次前往纽约的人怀有的心态一样，他们充满着希望、充满着战无不胜的自信，而金妮的确配得上这份邀约——她年轻、美丽、拥有一口性感的嗓音——美国人爱她这口。

工作室安排的公寓位于第五大道和东河之间，视野很好、装潢复古、助理贴心——甚至还能时不时遇上金妮的粉丝们——哈利不得不帮他们拍了好几次合照，重现了在布里斯托尔大学上学时候的盛况——校园红人金妮·韦斯莱。

新歌的mv录制和视频编辑在西雅图，那边还有一间有着时下最新、设备最高级（仿真人声效果器首次投入使用）的录音棚，据金妮的助理迪安所言，《滚石》杂志的采访也定在了那里，同期还有古怪姐妹乐队——她们的歌声曾被《美国音乐协会》杂志评价为最具有魔法气息的嗓音。哈利没有和金妮一同前往——西海岸固然浪漫，他还是宁愿窝在公寓里写写点新歌，他最近灵感枯竭，纽约榨干了他所有的新鲜生命力。

金妮回来的时候气色很好——她的气色一直相当不错，不过这次的西海岸之旅把她打造成了一个全新的尤物，她给了哈利一个热情的贴面吻，火红色的头发如同波浪般披散在肩膀两端，她换了新的香水，哈利敏锐地察觉到了——而他在这方面总是很迟钝——但是他发现了，新的香水有着海岸和公路的味道，金妮拥抱了他：“嗨亲爱的！来听听我的新歌——我简直等不及你的评价了！”

音响外开着，哈利正在煎蛋，鸡蛋在铺了橄榄油的平底锅里“滋滋”滑动着，他听着前奏配合地点着头，蛋清逐渐拥有了类似香草冰淇淋的颜色，他用铲子把煎蛋翻转了一面。

**“** 他看上去像你（It looks like u）

感觉起来像你（Feels like u）

笑起来也像你（Smiles like u）

我想要和你相仿的人（I want someone just like u）

彻头彻尾、真真实实（True and through）

我感受到了永恒的悲伤”（Forever blue）

哈利关掉了火，平底锅的余热把煎蛋的边缘烤得有些焦黑了，蛋白在萎缩、萎缩，变成小小的一块——它原本会成为一个好看的、如同太阳花的煎蛋。

他转向金妮，金妮的笑容凝固在脸上，她默不作声地关掉音乐，火红色的头发也黯然失色，她把手机扔在流理台上，背对着哈利，“你真像个读心者。”她的肩膀微微耸动，哈利不确定她是不是在哭，他用铲子把煎蛋铲出平底锅，扔在了垃圾桶里，“是迪安吗？”他问道，平底锅的底部还留着鸡蛋的残渣。 

金妮点头，“在西雅图。”她像是在平复自己的情绪。

“你们做l爱了吗？”哈利把平底锅放在水槽里，打开水龙头，水声“哗哗”作响，盖过了自己抛出的、本就不大声的提问，“还没有。”金妮回答，她不确定自己该说些什么，“我确认你从未爱过我”、“你的眼睛看向的从来不是我”——现在说出、问出这些话都是为时已晚，在对方看来想必也是空洞乏味的借口。哈利明白了她的言外之意——还没有，那就是归类在即将发生的未来空间里，未来会做l爱，或许在属于未来的今晚，也可能会是未来的一个月后，哈利不想心软，事实上他一直知道自己和金妮之间缺乏点什么，他们从少年时代就认识了，熟悉彼此就像左手熟悉右手，就像踏出一步就知道是往左还是向右，毋庸置疑，他们是亲人，而不可置否的是，他们之间缺少激l情。

**Passion.**

维持爱情的恒定因素，激l情。

这个如同家人的恒定状态被打破，少女盲目的崇拜被现实击碎，崭新的激l情趁虚而入——或者直接一点来讲，是另一份爱情。你可以爱一个人，你也可以更爱另一个人，爱可以同时进行，爱也可以在某一时刻不存在。爱情不是契约关系，他们无须对彼此、对其他人负责，说到底，金妮有权爱他以外的任何人，他也有权选择结束这段感情。

哈利拖着行李箱走在联合广场旁的窄窄人行道上，他该去哪里？他想着，回英国、回伦敦、回布里斯托尔，去看那一片爱尔兰海——涨潮又落潮，或是回到他曾经最厌恶的萨里郡、小惠金区、女贞路四号，坐在残破不堪的秋千上，重新定义童年。

他被街头艺人们包围了，他现在的样子的确有资格表演一个《启示录》默片版，带着夸扣特尔人面具的老流浪汉在他身边弹唱《最后的莫西干人》，哈利看到了一双光着的脚丫，他错愕地抬头，竟然是卢娜——刚来的时候，他曾经在在联合广场附近遇到过对方，彼时她混在一堆蓬头垢面的乐手间，鼓着腮帮吹着萨克斯，乐队的歌曲听上去像是非洲打击乐和雷鬼乐的混合体。他一直都知道这个神秘而友好的姑娘在纽约，虽然卢娜的很多言行都难以付诸理论解释，但她是一个相当不错的朋友，而在这异乡的再次重逢（即便相当落魄），在很大程度上缓解了分手后压抑的不应期，以及对于前途的迷茫。

卢娜说，“你应该喝一杯。”浅金色的头发在阳光下闪耀，“我们应该喝一杯。”她让哈利把行李安置在她住宅的客卧，自顾自地拉着哈利走进纽约的秋天里，搭地铁去了哈林区115大街。

她对哈利说，“你想唱歌。”

潜台词是，你喜欢作词、喜欢作曲、喜欢唱歌，你不该为任何人放弃自己的喜爱——

**你想唱歌。**

**是不为谁而作、不为谁而唱的歌。**

**5.0[《Killer Queen》](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27198673)**

手机震动着从床上滑落到地毯，德拉科闭着眼睛，伸手去摸这部不断震动着的手机，他把被子拉高，盖住了颈脖，接了这通电话。

“什么，什么哈利，你是谁？”德拉科睁开眼睛，阳光透过窗帘溜进了房间，厚布窗帘依旧无法遮住全部的光亮，他在听到电话对面那声“操”的时候笑得咳嗽了起来，“记得，怎么会不记得。我只认识你一个波特——我也只记得住重要的那个。”

他掀开被子蹬掉睡裤，把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，慢悠悠地回应着，打开衣橱一件一件翻着，思考着该穿什么衬衫、配什么领带、又要挑哪套西服，衣服零零散散地被从衣柜中挪出扔在脚下，挂掉电话后，手机掉入了衣服变成的小山丘里。

简直像第一次去约会的笨蛋青少年。

“德拉科，你不能——”布雷斯的手指抵住自己的额头，“没有样片等于零。”

“你在质疑我的选择吗？”德拉科把布雷斯拉到了会客室的外边，在他耳边压低了声音。

布雷斯看向坐在沙发上拨弦的哈利，“听着，德拉科，我没有质疑你。我甚至都觉得这是你做的唯一一次正确的选择，但是，我们得有样片。”

“我们得找一间有隔音材料的混响室。该l死l的，我们原来的那间为什么偏偏现在在装修——操！”德拉科在走廊踱步，无视了欲言又止的布雷斯，走进去拍了一把哈利的头，“走，我们去外面搞出一张demo。”

哈利抬头，“怎么搞？”他把被德拉科打了一下后有些歪斜的眼镜重新戴好，“难不成做一个移动录音室——在帝国大厦顶楼唱歌？”

他对上了德拉科灰蓝色的、闪烁着兴奋的眼睛——如同波澜不惊的海面一瞬而过晴光映雪般的波澜，心下一沉，“来真的？” 

“来真的。”德拉科拎起哈利的吉他包背在身上，“在找到我们的大提琴手小提琴手电子琴手吉他手贝斯手鼓手之前——要不要先陪我去接我儿子？”

布雷斯摇头，和潘西相视一笑，“德拉科，你看上去像十年前了。”他看着推推攘攘走到电梯口的德拉科和哈利，“其实洛杉矶也有一家——”

早就走远的两个人根本没听到他的提议。

哈利坐在德拉科那辆橙黄色的迈凯伦里，纽约之景在他眼前不断变化，他后知后觉——这就是美国，而这里就是纽约。

这里是纽约。

**这里是纽约！**

他的注意力被挂在车内的那个捆绑着的小型电线状物体吸引，哈利好奇地触碰了一下，“这是什么？”他问，“你儿子的玩具？”

德拉科默不作声地看了哈利一眼，“为什么不直接问？有问必答。”

淡红色爬上了哈利的耳根，他结结巴巴的，“我，咳，我没有试探你家庭状况。只是很惊奇，你这样的人会组建一个家庭。”

“我这样的人？”德拉科轻笑，车内音响切到了《Killer Queen》——Freddie Mercury唱到了那句——“Wanna Try？”

**Wanna Try？**

“Fuck，”哈利靠在车窗上笑，“我是说如果有排行榜，不是福克斯那种，是女人最想嫁给他排行榜，你应该能进前三——但是真要组建家庭，女人们还是会退避三舍——大概是这样的存在。”

“这是分路器，可以插入耳机，以前我总是和阿斯托利亚——我妻子——她已经去世了，坐在公园长椅上听歌。”德拉科漫不经心地扫了一眼哈利，“没必要觉得抱歉，她已经离开四年了，我不知道你觉得我是什么样，但她是我唯一有过的感情经历。”

哈利还是很轻地说了句“抱歉”，德拉科打破逐渐变得压抑的气氛，“她更像我的小妹妹，结婚——是家族要求的。你要说纯粹的爱情，这不现实，爱情里面参杂了太多排他因素，她是我的家人，我爱她，我会怀念她，但不会因此止步不前。什么都会有新的开始。”

哈利想起了金妮，他甚至都没有感受到几分被背叛的感觉，反倒更像是一种解脱，一种从原有生活模式中的解脱，德拉科所言 **“新的开始”** 一词突入他的大脑，他揉了揉自己的眉心，开口：“也可以是再一次开始。”

**Begin Again.**

“那是你儿子吗？啊哈，和你很像，不过他有一双绿眼睛。”哈利把脸贴在车窗上，“头发也比你多。”德拉科哼了一下，“他是斯科皮。”

斯科皮看到了车，也看到了前座有陌生人，他打开了后座车门，坐了进去，低头摆弄起了手机，片刻后拿出了PSP摁来摁去。

“你在玩《装甲核心》？”哈利听到了熟悉的背景音，他扭过头去，“我可以和你联机！”

斯科皮抬头，和德拉科一样白净的脸上有些红晕，“这个关卡我一直过不去……”说着他把PSP递了过去，哈利露出了然的笑容，“看我的。”他说，调整了自己坐姿，“你需要强化自己的AC——斯科皮，对吧？你的钱币还是够的，我改装一下零件匹配。”斯科皮扒着前座靠垫看哈利打任务。

“马尔福，”哈利不想在斯科皮面前显得跟德拉科有多熟稔，“附近有没有什么游戏厅？斯科皮也可以放松一下。”

德拉科抬了抬眼皮，“42街。”他通过后视镜看到哈利把PSP还给了斯科皮，斯科皮竟然笑了，相当腼腆的笑容，他和哈利击了一个掌，掌声清脆，他们一起看向了德拉科。

“……”德拉科招架不住，这两个一起看着他的眼神就像两条毛茸茸的拉布拉多，“我送你们去那里，然后我去办点事，你晚上住哪里？”红灯了，他停下车，侧过头问哈利。

“卢娜家里。”哈利看向他，“怎么了？”

红灯还剩下三十几秒，德拉科皱眉，“只有你们？”

哈利的眼睛里是红灯剩余秒数，“拜托，老父亲，”斯科皮听到这里笑了一声——笑声很轻，但的确是笑了，这是今天的第二个笑容，“我二十四了，我和卢娜——是关系无比纯洁的朋友。”哈利眨了眨那双湖绿色的眼睛。

“住我家里吧。”德拉科开了导航，“她家在哪里？别误会——只是为了方便我晚上接你们，”红灯切换成了绿灯，德拉科把车往前驶去，“家里有客卧。被子在衣柜最下层。”他似乎忘记了现在去卢娜家里也是要绕半个城区的。

哈利搬去了德拉科位于列克星敦大道的住宅，而卢娜成了他们临时乐队的贝斯手，这位神奇的姑娘还弹的一手好贝斯。

**6.0[《Coming Up Roses》](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28747435)**

“来自纽约大学的大提琴手——”德拉科指着一位褐色短发的漂亮姑娘，“安娜，这是波......哈利，哈利，这是安娜。”他不知道这突如其来的改变称呼是出于什么意图，反正他察觉到了哈利看向他的眼神，那是夏日未尽的宛若森林般袭来的绿意，德拉科撇开了眼，介绍起了下一位，“这是我们的鼓手小伙子……”

他们在麦迪逊大道的一条曲折的巷子里搭建了一个露天的移动录音室，几步开外还有对着满是涂鸦的砖墙踢球的孩童，德拉科给了他们一人三美元（从一美元被讨价还价到三美元）和几瓶可口可乐，才打发走了这群贫民窟孩童。

哈利调了话筒的音量，收音设备也放置完毕，他们的音乐流淌在在哈林区蔚蓝色的天空幕布和土灰色的墙壁之下：

**“** 当你沉入梦境（When u were asleep）

我依然在外散心（And I was out walking）

仿佛脑海里有人低语（The voice started to speak）

无休无止地诉说（And they would't stop talking）

无处不在的道理”（Where were signs all around）

和声部分是斯科皮，他紧张地调整了耳麦，当哈利唱到“Cause everything's coming up roses”的时候，他蓄势待发，尚未变声的嗓音是最好的和音——是属于上天的恩赐，“Hold on, hold on,”哈利接道：“Aaahhh，”斯科皮继续：“Hold on, hold on——”

鼓声时而如同梧桐叶般轻拂、时而又同阵雨落在每个人身上，大小提琴的弦音化开血红落日的余晖，他们做到了，真的做到了在麦迪逊大道边唱歌——像街头艺人们，像纽约土著们，像纽约血肉的一部分。

德拉科扛着摄像机录像，调整着机位，他甚至都为拍摄准备了一个专属滑轨和稳定器，镜头里有一瞬而过的漂亮大提琴手安娜、一本正经的小提琴手迈克、纹着花臂的朋克架子鼓手杰克逊，像是在状况外却又融入得极佳的贝斯手卢娜......更多的是哈利和斯科皮，他们身后是纽约灯火不熄的夜色，由于不是旺季，帝国大厦的主观景台游客寥寥，一曲结束后，他们赶在维持秩序的保安前头，扛着乐器和器械从安全出口一路狂奔下楼（下楼的时候腿已经不属于自己了），汗水挥发在大笑与喘气中，如同克苏鲁降世附体——“我们他妈进入状态了！”楼道回响——“他妈进入状态！”——“进入状态！”布雷斯说看到了十年前的德拉科，德拉科也觉得自己回到了十年前——奔跑、奔跑、奔跑在楼梯转道里，他们就像是戈达尔镜头下狂奔穿越于卢浮宫法国历史画展厅的年轻人们［2］，不，他们就代表着年轻。

年轻人们迁徙到市区南部终端废弃的纽约市政厅地铁站，罗马复兴风格的穹顶闪烁着深蓝色的、如同海洋底部的光芒，他们跨过拉在地铁口的黄色警戒线，在纽约隐藏的海底卸下白日的所有防备，与真正的自我握手言和。

“告诉我是不是在回自己的家（Tell me I'm back on my own）

我就要收回那颗紧系于你的心了（Giving back a heart that's on loan）

跟我说你是不是想走”（Tell me if you wanna go）

德拉科拉住哈利笑着朝他伸出的手，于琴声中在哈利的耳边轻轻问道：“Tell me if you wanna go——”哈利的眼镜早就不知道落在了什么地方，他眼前是朦胧的暗黄与深蓝，还有德拉科那被放大的、英俊的脸庞，他开口：“If you're taking me home，”德拉科抢过话筒：“I'm taking you home.”花臂鼓手会意地敲了一阵嗵嗵鼓，年轻人们起哄又跺脚，电子琴手坂井岳夫是个非常不日本的日本人，他把电子琴弹出山雨同来的气势——于是他后仰摔进了堆砌的海绵中——德拉科说我要带哈利走，哈利说我要跟他走，年轻人们嗑l药般扭着腰肢，迈克勾住了杰克逊的颈脖，杰克逊搂着安娜的腰，安娜拉着卢娜的手——这姿势宛若创世纪中的上帝和亚当，他们各司其职，让乐器奏成的旋律漂浮在这个伪装成罗马宫殿的地铁站中，音符们有了自己的生命，它们起伏再起伏，它们沉沦再沉沦。

送斯科皮到家以后，男孩提议他们再出去走走，斯科皮扑闪着可爱的绿色眼睛，终于展露出了一个十三岁男孩会有的、狡黠又调皮的笑容，他把他们推出门外：“我觉得你们可以出去散步，我要学习，而你们会吵到我。”

被“扫地出门”的德拉科与哈利走在列克星敦大道上——如同在他们的列克星敦航母上与海沉浮，肩膀间的距离倏而拉近，又倏而分开，他们用橙黄色迈凯伦里悬挂着的分路器分享同一个耳机，“交出你的乐库。”德拉科摆出手枪开火的姿态，哈利佯装自己中了一枪，他捂着胸口、踉踉跄跄地朝路灯撞去，“那里装着我的灵魂——”他喊道，落在了德拉科的怀里，他被击沉——就像列克星敦航母在珊瑚海战l役中被日本人的舰载l鱼雷攻击而爆沉，航母的残骸与深海相伴，而哈利和德拉科抱在一起，滚烫的躯体紧紧相贴、热气蒸腾为夜空的星云，人人都说纽约看不见月亮，月亮也不属于纽约，而德拉科深信月亮从不用他亲手采摘，月亮自会奔他而来——

哈利就是他的月亮。

“哈，百忧解。”德拉科嘲笑哈利， **“** So fuck you…… **”** 他还没有将“Anyway”这个单词唱出口，哈利凑近，鼻息状如星火般在德拉科的侧颈处燃烧起一片西部原野，“So fuck me.”哈利轻吐道，德拉科按着他的颈脖接吻，在唇与唇一触即分的间隙里他吟唱，舌尖将旋律推出，“I know, you've got me wrapped around your finger（我明白，你已经让我对你唯命是从）[3]”全音符、二分四分八分十六分音符融化在唇齿之间，他们跌倒在湿润的草坪上，世界为他们颠覆，银河倾泻而下，落入他们望向彼此的瞳仁里。德拉科掸掉哈利头上沾到的草屑，扣住他的手、十指嵌入，放在唇边吻了一下，“做我的邦妮。”

“我是克莱德！”哈利吻了德拉科另一只手的手背，“逃离我们的恐慌。”德拉科拉着他起来，哈利又把他拉下来接吻，“我们是什么？”他问。

“Lost stars.”德拉科捏着哈利的鼻尖，哈利挣扎着回捏住德拉科的脸，“我要窒息了！”他抗议，他们又接吻，空气在齿间扑闪，“给你我的空气。”空气、空气、空气在湿l软的、闭合又盛开的空间辗转，两个人几乎要溺死在月见草的淡淡清香里。

如果你对一个纽约人说“我要在上东区寻找乐子”，纽约人会说你真是个老l二l硬不起来的家伙，到底硬l不l硬l得起来，反正在这家人声鼎沸的爱尔兰酒吧（他们又走到了麦迪逊主干道与76大街交汇口），甚至连他妈的灯罩上都有着极易让人联想起乔治·奥威尔《动物庄园》里的彩绘动物——在这里，兽l性与野l性联手，“我们去跳舞。”他们在舞池跳曼波，咚咚嚓嚓，他们是来自海地的巫师祭司，“为什么是GGGGG调！”德拉科附在哈利耳边大着舌头，“还有CCCCC调！”哈利吐出的气息中充斥着龙舌兰和薄荷的味道，他们抱怨吉他曲又G又C，无趣程度直指上东区，他们在墙绘的大象鼻子下接吻，接——吻——不像袋鼠的袋鼠和不像兔子的兔子园游，蛇在吐芯与狮子接吻。

光怪陆离光怪陆离光怪陆离，所有面前的景象、眼前的人都成为生活的意义，远比珍珠更珍贵，月光、恋曲、爱人，永远不会过时，菠萝罐头菠萝汽水菠萝啤酒，随时随地、永永远远准备好被享用，这个期限是一万年之久。

**7.0[《Lost Stars》](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28747428)**

专辑名敲定为《Lost Stars》，第一份样片不是德拉科的，也不是哈利的，他们把这份礼物送给了斯科皮，男孩把它和鲍勃·福斯的CC版《爵士春秋》放在了一起，这意味着同等的重要，金棕榈永远不会怪罪一个十三岁的甜心宝贝。

“德拉科，”潘西端着一台打开着的笔记本电脑，界面是一张旋转着的、颇有米罗笔下星座风格的数字CD，“一天内下载量破三点四万，你毫不知情？”她“啪”地合上了电脑，怒极反笑，“你对此一无所知？”

“我一无所知。”德拉科的脚在地板上轻轻一蹬，椅背转了过来背对着潘西，黑发姑娘遭不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“天才们！数字版专辑？一张数字专辑才多少美元？”

“一美元。”德拉科转了过来，在黑色皮质椅子中笑得非常纯良，巨大而明亮的落地窗后是曼哈顿鳞次栉比的大厦。

“一美元。”哈利摘下耳麦，“我想试试一美元的可能性。”

“手放上来。”德拉科的手覆在了哈利的手上，哈利的指尖下方是左键。

系统提示上传成功。

不是实体专辑，是开创几乎史无前例的数字专辑初体验，他们无疑走在一个新的音乐纪元，德拉科对潘西说的是“我对此一无所知？”

他对此供认不讳。

对他们拥有时间、他们拥有力量、他们值得拥有最辉煌的时刻供认不讳，收音机咕咕作响，收音机嘎嘎作响，收音机滔滔不绝，让我们问问它，今天又有什么新闻？［4］

**有人爱你依然，他们相爱依然。**

**FIN**

  * ［1］出自《新约·约翰福音》第1章，语序有变动

  * ［2］《法外之徒》by戈达尔（断头安利）

  * ［3］[《I Know》by Placebo](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=4236326)

  * ［4］[《Radio Ga Ga》by Queen](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1868483)





End file.
